Kyokeimyaku
by Mibu Kyoshiro
Summary: They say hate is a double edge sword that will eventually kill the user as well as his target. This is the story of a boy who used hate as his weapon and a reason to justify his vengeance.
1. Hatred

Author's Note: heheh Ok I'm going to try on this story hope you guys like it. oh and BTW Kyuubi will not be the main source of power at the beginning, he will only serve as the devil's advocate whispering things to our hero or Anti-hero's ear.

Kyokeimyaku  
Chapter 1: Hatred

"Where the hell are they!!??" One of the villagers questioned the others present.

"Don't worry they can't get far."

"I found them!!!" The mob just followed the informant towards their target.

"Just let go of the boy old man." The old ramen cook just stood there blocking the way of the mob, his arms and hands outstretched.

"That boy is a demon."

"Can't you fools understand that the boy is just the container he never is the demon." Glancing back at the two behind him, giving them a kind smile. The old cook's eyes went wide when he felt the pain in his stomach,looking at the attacker he only saw teenager with a Hitae-ate glaring at the old cook.

"My family was killed during the Kyuubi attack, that thing deserves to die." The old man just smiled then looked back. Naruto just looked at the old man, with shock evident on his features as blood seeped out of his face.

"Ayame please take Naruto and run." With tears streaming down her pale cheeks she nodded, she grabbed the smaller boy's hand and began to run towards the valley. The villagers stopped for a moment, seeing the old ramen chef's body fall. Some of the villagers continued to chase the two who had a head start towards the valley.

oooo

"Get back here!!!" One of the villagers chasing the two shouted. Ayame saw the crowd closing in she finally decided with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, there is not enough time please run as fast as you can, please!"

"Ayame-nee..." Tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes, hugging the boy then pushing him to run away. The boy ran as fast as he can but when he glanced back, he saw a sight that will change him for the rest of his life. The villagers grabbed Ayame by the hair then stabbed a knife through her throat, Ayame just held the knife and pushed it back, then her body just dropped to the ground.

"AYAME-NEE!!!!!!" the boy screamed as he saw the dead body of his "sister". The boy was stuck between a cliff and a mob, he glared at the people as he was backing up to the cliff. One of the nins in the crowd threw a kunai at the boy hitting him in the arm. The kunai tore through the boy's skin but he ignored the pain and pulled out the weapon from his skin then slashing his wrist, as soon as the kunai made contact blood seeped out.

/Hate!/ A voice whispered in his ear.

The boy just glared at them then threw himself down the cliff. Some of the nins in the mob check the cliff and saw darkness when they looked down. The villagers celebrated the for the day, stores began opening at the middle of the night and started serving the best sake free of charge in celebration of the demon's death. 

/Hate!/ The voice continued to whisper as the boy continued to fall down the darkness of the cliff.

oooo

When the Hokage returned from his delegation at Suna he visited the blond boy's apartment with a souvenir from Kaze no Kuni. When he saw the entrance of the apartment, the old man gritted his teeth as he saw the place destroyed every photograph burnt and walls was full of dents and slashes. Tears was forming on the corner of his eyes, dropping the bag he had for the boy he ran towards the only place the boy was welcome. The hokage dashed towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, when he got there his eyes widened as he saw the pictures of the two people who welcomed the boy with incense burning stationed infront of the establishment. In a swirl of leaves the hokage vanished, then reappeared on top of the Hokage monument where he and the boy spend their time together.The old Hokage just lied down on the ground as tears continued to fall.

"Gomen nasai Minato-kun, I have failed you." Rain began to pour down as if the heavens was crying with the old Hokage.

oooo

The boy crawled out of the stream below the cliff, the left side of his forehead was skinless and bleeding, the wound on his arm and wrist was bleeding as well but the boy's eyes showed nothing but hate, he gritted his teeth as he felt the pain as he cling on to the shore of the stream. He was breathing heavily as he crawled slowly towards an empty and rundown shack, every inch pain ran through his body but his hate fueled him drove him to fight through the pain.

"I will fight through this and I will get my vengance, I will deliver Jinchuu." The boy saw a wolf, his stomach growled, then he looked at the wolf. The animal saw the boy and began to move toward his labeled prey. When the wolf charged in the boy stabbed the animal in the heart. When the wolf stopped moving the boy moved back ignoring the pain that wracked his whole body. The boy dragged the wolf's corpse towards the empty shack, when he got there he skinned the corpse and began eating the raw meat.

/Hate!/ The voice continued to whisper, the word drove him to survive for the sake of vengeance.

oooo

A white eyed girl began cleaning the front of the rundown apartment, then placing a flower then burning a stick of incense then praying. What happened affected to the blond boy affected the girl the most, she became mute and never spoke to anyone and kept a small notepad and a marker pen on the sleeve of her kimono. After her prayer she stood up and bowed then began walking away, this became her routine everyday. She made her way towards the academy, where memories of the blond often haunt her to no end.

oooo

The man with a scar on the bridge of his nose stared at the photograph on his drawer, a blond boy, himself, the ramen cook , and his daughter, to others it would be a family the old man was the father and the three were siblings. He closed the drawer shut when he heard the door open revealing the silent girl enter the class, she smiled at the teacher then he returned the smile as well. She took out the small pad then the marker and began to write. The scarred man looked up from his desk to see the silent girl giving the teacher a note, he took the note then read it, he just smiled as a response. Then the door opened again as students began filing in the room.

oooo

"Hokage-sama you just cant keep sending kage bunshins to work." The old hokage just continued to stare into the scene before him. He took a puff of smoke then just smiled when he remembered treating the boy for ramen. The assistant just sighed when another kage bunshin appeared and walked towards the hokage tower.

oooo

Naruto tore his shirt to shreds and sliced it to use as bandages, the wound on his wrist have healed but the wounds on his arm and head is still there blood was still coming out but less than before. The boy left the skin of the wolf to outside, laying it down on the ground near the shack's entrance, he then proceeded to clean himself. He removed every article of clothing then cleaned all his wounds, sitting down on one side of the stream letting the cold water clean his wounds.

/Hate!/ The voice whispered one more, memories of the attack flooded his mind once again. He gritted his teeth as he remembered the corpses of his two precious people, dying at the hand of the villagers.

oooo

Two years has past since the incident the Hokage has returned to his normal state though formed a habit of being late, his advisors just figured it is his way of coping the boy's death. Infront of him the jounins of Konoha are assembled to give their evaluation of their teams.

"Team Seven, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Momochi Haku passed" The jounins in the room stared at him as if the cycloptic jounin grew another head.

"Please elaborate Kakashi-kun."

"I myself was surprised that Sasuke was able to put aside his superiority complex to work together with Sakura and Haku. Sakura's cunning mind, Haku's accuracy with the senbon and Sasuke's speed and strength they make a fine team." The hokage knowingly nodded at the jounin.

"Kurenai-san report."

"Team eight Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino ..." Kakashi's mind began to wander off.

oooo

"Namikaze-sama." The fat man bowed at the boy sitting on the patio of his estate.

"What do you want Gato?"

"It seems that our shipping company is being threatened by the Bridge project that is going on in Wave." The boy continued to stare at the sunset as the fat man began to speak.

"..."

"If that bridge project reaches completion then our profits will drop fifty percent compared to previous years."

"Do think I care fool?"

"You insolent brat!" Two of Gato's bodyguards charged at the boy, when one of them slashed down at the target it simply vanished. Blood began to seep out of the one who slashed at the boy, he looked down to see an arm through his stomach. The boy pulled his arm out, then the body fell to the ground, the other man was terrified as he saw the boy with nerves bulging in different parts of his body. The other guard just ran but as soon as he stepped out of the patio he fell to the ground headless.

"This is simply a warning you good for nothing shit, next time you try that it will be your head. " Throwing the larger man the dismembered head as he stumbled back trying to get away from the boy.

"Do what ever you want, and do not fail me." 

"H-h-hai Namikaze-sama!!!" The man quickly got up then ran away, when the older man left the bulging nerves vanished.

"I will deliver Jinchuu."

/Hate!/ The voice whispered once more.

oooo

"This is Spring, I have located the target, over."

"Spring, where is your current location?"

"Fan, I am near Ice's current position."

"Copy, continue to follow target until I get there." After a few minutes a boy with onyx eyes appeared between the pink haired girl and the effeminate looking boy.

"Ice move to this coordinates." The onyx eyed boy pointed the coordinates to his teammate, then proceeded with the plan.

MEOW!!! Sasuke launched at the cat, the animal just dodged then began to run towards, the cat just jumped towards the effeminate boy then pressed its face to his chest. Sasuke and Sakura just sweatdropped at the scene. The group just marched back towards the Hokage tower on the way they met Haku's adoptive father Zabuza, its no secret that Zabuza and Haku was taken in by leave a year ago, there were some banter among the council on what to do with the former mist nin. The hokage could not just let the power go and started Zabuza as a chuunin then after a few months he became a jounin then was quickly taken in by the ANBU squad.

"See you later Otou-sama." the boy bowed respectively bowed to his father the boy waved to his father then resumed walking towards the hokage tower with his squad.

oooo

"Namikaze-sama, the ship is here we better hurry." One of the servants bowed, the blond boy just nodded in response then took his white cloak and his cane, he just silently walked out the door. 

oooo

"Hokage-sama not to be rude but I would like to get a higher ranked mission." Sasuke spoke up, the Hokage gave him a smile.

"Sasuke you know that you are not ready to be going out on higher rank missions until you have completed sufficient amounts of D-rank missions."

"But..."

"No no he's right Iruka-san." The Uchiha looked at the Hokage with a confused look.

"I think that its time to give them a C-ranked mission." Iruka was about to protest when the hokage gave him a smile, the teacher just sighed in defeat then pressed the intercom at his desk.

"Akari-san please send in Tazuna."

"You mission is to escort Tazuna to ..."

oooo

"Namikaze-sama, where do want to go?" The ship's captain asked his blond passenger.

oooo

"Wave country."

TBC

A/N: Guys hope you like this chapter and please you can suggest anything you like but please no flames. our hero is 1 and a half year older than the rest of the gennins.

Kyokeimyaku - Nerves of Insanity- State where the user's nerves bulge and he/she becomes sensitive to everything and react to everything faster than anyone else, this is caused by the active brain state of the user 24/7.  



	2. The Merchant

Author's Note: Hello everyone thanks your for the reviews and here are answers to your questions

konradamkool- Jinchuu means punishment delivered by man, and Naruto was 11 when he was attacked and now he is 14 years old, well 13.5 but hey?

Kyokeimyaku  
Chapter 2: The Merchant

"Now all of you will die!!!" Gato took out a small weapon then began to blast away at the battle hitting the silver-haired jounin in the shoulder. The jounin winced in pain as he was hit in the shoulder, the nins jumped away and Kakashi carried the client. The fat man began to reload as he walked near the corpse of the hired hand and several other missing nins, Gato looked at the fallen nins with disgust as he kicked one of the corpses in the cold waters under the bridge.

"With this technology you pricks have no chance in hell!" The fat man started to blast away.

"You have failed me for the last time Gato-san." The teen emerged from the mist, the fat man's face paled as he saw the boy walking towards him. The boy with the eastern style clothing holding his black cane on his left hand and using his right hand to adjust his sunglasses. The older man was trembling in fear as he saw the boy raise his black gasa revealing his eyes with nerves on the side.

"Nam..." The boy vanished then appeared infront of the fat man clasping his mouth before he could say anything.

"Fool." The boy tightened his grip the man's eyes widened in pain as he felt his jaw being crushed under the boy's strength. A loud crack resounded in the battlefield as the fat man's jaw was crushed. The boy slowly stood up then adjusted his gasa, he smirked as he saw the boy standing infront of him. The Uchiha boy stared at the new comer, his sharingan trying to gauge the older boy's strength. His fist tightened a as he saw the man smirked at him, muscles in his legs tensed as he prepared to charge.

"You must be Uchiha, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha's eyes widened as he heard his name.

"You brother told me a lot about you." Sasuke gritted his teeth as he heard his something about his brother.

"Where is Itachi!?"The younger boy was clenching his fist blood was beginning to seep out. Then three senbon needles shot out of the thick fog, the boy with the hat caught all three with one hand then threw it back hitting Haku on the shoulder.

"Temper, temper Sasuke-kun." The avenger began to channel chakra on his feet, then in a powerful burst of speed Sasuke vanished then appeared on the boy's back. The Uchiha prodigy's was surprised when the boy with a hat was already facing him then gripped his head then slammed him down on the bridge.

"Itachi-san said you might try something like that. " The boy with the straw hat jumped back as few feet away from the Uchiha survivor, Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stood up as soon as he is stable he channeled chakra in his eyes and began making hand seals. The boy with a hat smirked then began copying the Uchiha's red eyes was surprised when the blond was doing the exact same seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed fire aimed at the boy with the hat, the target just smirked.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." The boy spat fire as well.

"Sharingan!?" The boy with a hat vanished then appeared behind Sasuke.

"No, its something better." The boy with the gasa was about to go for the the killing blow but stopped as he heard the footsteps of the Uchiha's sensei and his teammate, his mouth got closer to other boy's ear then whispered...

"I'll see you again Sasuke-kun." The blond just vanished, leaving a stunned Uchiha alone with his thoughts.

oooo

The girl with white eyes opened her eyes as she stared at the ceiling, she got up and went to the washroom looking at the green seal on her forehead she fought the urge to cry. She splashed herself with water then shook her head, then looked at the mirror one more with a determined face. She took off her sleeping clothes then stepped in the warm bath in the single bedroom apartment. While inside the shower she began tracing the cracks on the wall remembering the blond boy that gave her what no one else gave, strength.

oooo

'That boy...could it be?' Kakashi thought as they were he sat near the window where he watched the sun go up.

"Na-ru-to." The jounin tested the name on his mouth, but at the mention of his name painful memories came back haunting him in his sleep and now his current thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei, trouble sleeping?" The effeminate boy called the older man, the sensei looked at the boy then gave him a fake smile.

"Hai."

"Some tea." The younger boy offered

"Thank you, how are your injuries doing?" Taking the cup from the boy enjoying the warmth of the cup that the cup was releasing.

"They have been healing quite well it seems though that Sasuke suffered most from the attack."

"I see..."

"Are you concerned about the boy that attacked us?" Haku asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yea his abilities it seems are the same with the abilities of a clan that almost died out years ago leaving Sasuke as the survivor." Sipping the tea as he finished.

oooo

Sasuke groaned as he sat up, he narrowed his eyes looking the wall infront of him.

'Something more powerful than the Sharingan.' He looked at the moon blankly as he remembered the boy's statement.

oooo

Hinata grabbed her coat then kneeled infront of the small altar with a small memorial made of wood with the name "Uzumaki, Naruto" carved on the memorial, she lit the incense then began praying. After a while the girl stood up then began to go to where her teammates are. Upon arriving she was greeted by Shino who has been there earlier, the girl acknowledge his presence by bowing her head then quietly walked toward the nearby tree then sat down staring up at the sky.

oooo

"Your back early Namikaze-sama." The captain greeted his employer.

"Gato was a careless fool."

"Where do you want to go next Namikaze-sama?"

"Oshaku harbor."

"That's..."

"Wake me up when we are near the border." The boy walked towards his room.

"Where's the next destination Taichou?" The crewman asked

"Oshaku Harbor, Hi no Kuni."

oooo

The boy took off his gasa then his cloak, letting them drop on the ground. Throwing the cane on his bed, he headed towards the bathroom then examined himself at the mirror, his complexion became pale white from the tan complexion he had from his childhood, the color of his hair changed from bright to pale yellow.

"Namikaze-sama." A nin appeared behind him, the blond boy half-heartedly threw a kunai hitting the intruder in the head only to turn into water.

"If you want to speak with me, speak with me in person." There was two knocks on the door, then a nin with red hair came in with a flute dangling on her waist.

"Itachi-sama wanted me to know the status of the plan."

"So your the double agent Tayuya-san?"

"Hai."

"Tell them it will start once the Iwakage's invasion plan fails."

"Are you sure about that, Namikaze-sama?"

"About what?"

"The Iwakage's invasion plan failing , he already has Sunagakure dancing on his finger tips." The blond just chuckled then walked near the red head.

"I assure you his plans will fail, and after it happens the red dawn will come, you may leave Tayuya-san."The red head just bowed and vanished leaving the blond alone with his thoughts.

"This hand will initiate Jinchuu and unleash it upon that hell hole called Konoha."  
oooo

"Team 8 reporting for the mission Hokage-sama." The genjutsu mistress reported in with three genin in-tow.

"Iruka-san if you please..."

"Hai Hokage-sama. Team 8 your assignment is to escort one of the benefactors that is funding this year's chunin exams." Showing the team the picture of the pale blond boy with tinted round glasses covering parts of his eyes.

"He's kind of young to be the benefactor of chunin exams?"The jounin inquired.

"He looks like a spoiled brat, right Hinata-chan?" the shy girl began playing with her fingers once more.

"Make no mistakes he is a very rich benefactor, he actually owns some of the businesses here in Konoha." Kiba's jaw dropped.

"But its all inherited right?" Kurenai asked disbelieving that this young boy is one of the richest persons in the country.

"From the reports there this benefactor was only heard of 2 months ago, and no file on his heritage was found it was as if that he appeared out of no where." The chunin explained.

"What is the name of the target?" Shino asked speaking for the first time since entering the hokage's office.

"Namikaze, Enishi." The genjutsu mistress's eyes widened as she heard the name of the boy.

"Is he related to..."

"Unfortunately no... all his living relatives should have died and that includes his son and wife." Iruka's eyes looked down on the ground

"Any questions?" no answer

"Good your mission will begin tomorrow at precisely 0600 hours." The three genin and the jounin just nodded then began to walk away.

"Hyuga-san may I have a word with you." The white eyed girl just nodded the gave a respective bow to her teammates and sensei.

"Iruka would you mind if I spoke with Hinata alone for a few moments?"

"Of course not Hokage-sama please just call if you need anything."the old hokage just smiled at him as he left through the door. When the old Hokage was out of sight he began talking to the girl.

"How are you coping Hinata-chan?" His eyes stuck on the mission reports and other paper work but he stopped paying attention to the other paperwork when the girl pulled out a small pen and notepad from her coat and began scribbling down a note.

'Im fine hokage-sama."

"How are things going with the apartment?"

'The repairs are going well the pipes for the bathroom and the stove is now working.'

"That is good to know, go home and rest Hinata-chan." The old Hokage smiled at the girl.

oooo

Walking down the street vendors smiled at the shy quiet girl, she bought the necessary supplies then began walking to her apartment. The store owners took pity on the Hyuga girl being kicked out of the main family, branded with the cursed seal on her forehead then banished from the compound. The only place the Hyuga girl knew was the apartment that used to be her idol's, the good thing is that she seems to be liked well around the village specially in the market, the shopkeepers gave the girl discounts on supplies and wares that she bought from them and once in a while she would give the store some of her cooking which they seem to like.

"Yo Hinata-chan!" The shopkeeper greeted, the shy girl bowed in greeting, then quickly she took out her pen and paper and began to scribble down a note, then showed it to the shopkeeper.

'Do you have some fresh ebi and ika for sale today?'

"Hmm... Well we do have some ebi left but the ika is sold out." The girl was now in deep thought, then her face lit up and she began scribbling something again.

'Tako?' The shopkeeper grinned at her.

"We do have a lot of those, how many do you want?" The girl wrote down the what she needed.

'1/2 pound of tako and the remaining ebi you have.'

"I'll go get them ready then."

"Is that Hinata-chan?" The wife of the shopkeeper greeted the girl, the girl just bowed in response with a smile in her face. The Shopkeeper's wife just hugged her and admired how the girl grew in such a short time.

"My my you will become a lovely lady once you grow up." The girl just blushed at the compliment.

"Then you need to fend off some of the guys that will be chasing after you." The wife of the shopkeeper just laughed as the shy girl turned red from embarrassment. After a while the shopkeeper bought out the goods then Hinata paid them and began to go to her next destination, the most popular and successful shop in Konoha that sold thousands of shinobi/Kunoichi gear, scrolls, and other items owned by one of the sannin Orochimaru. In Hinata's opinion the man was a little eccentric on how he spends his vast fortune, his assistant Kabuto is an excellent manager and because of this they opened another branch in Suna which gained popularity and animosity at rival shops.

"Orochimaru-san, one of our regulars is here." The pale man was currently playing shougi with what seems to be the Nara head, and judging from the small grumbles coming from the pineapple head the pale man was winning. Orochimaru just stood up and went to greet the pale eyed girl.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan." the girl just bowed back and began to write something on the paper then showed it to the shopkeeper.

'4 sealing scrolls please.' The girl just smiled at the old shopkeeper, the assistant came back with 4 then Hinata paid then left the store. As the white eyed girl left the store another man with white hair came in.

"Yo Orochimaru!"

"Hmm still perverted I see Jiraya." The pale man eyed the man, he knew the man was bad for his business. The atmosphere changed all of a sudden when the white haired man's expression changed.

"I have information..."the pale man looked around.

"Not here to many people, Kabuto man the front while an old friend and I talk about something."

"Hai Orochimaru-dono." The pale man led Jiraya to the other room where he got tea and placed it infront of the other sannin.

"Akatsuki is mobilizing it seems that someone is financing the organization from the shadows."

"Hmmm that is troubling news, has Sarutobi-sensei been informed?"

"No."

"According to my sources it seems that a new village was formed and it seems to be in league with the organization and I encountered Uchiha, Itachi a few months ago as well and gave me this as a present." revealing the scars on his arms, Jiraya flinched as he saw the large scars on his old comrade.

"And if it wasn't for the ANBU that found me that night I would have bled to death as both my arms and legs were cut off."

"And now that same child is part of Akatsuki."

"So it seems..." The pale man looked down at his tea.

"And it seems that Amagakure was already taken over by them."

"How could 10 Nins take over a country?"

"Actually only 2 nins came in when they took over Amagakure." The snake man stared at his former teammate with wide eyes then he began to compose himself

"Then we have to be prepared..."

oooo

"Namikaze-sama there seems to be a large ship nearby."

"Yoshiro-san please stop the boat and let out guest come on board."

"but..." The captain was silenced at the glare, the small ship stopped giving the larger ship a chance to board.

"Take anything that is of value!!!" The marauders just about as they were to continue they were stopped when they saw the boy with the pale blond hair.

"Kill the boy!!!" Naruto just vanished then reappeared under the man then punched him on the stomach, the group stopped everything as they saw the boy move. The man was about to smirk when he felt something, a burst of chakra that went through him and with it his internal organs and it rained blood on the ship covering the boy with blood, the man's body just fell down the large hole on his back was visible to the others.

"Welcome gentlemen to your graves." Blood covered the ship as bodies was dismembered or decapitated.

"Rasenshu..." The captain stared at the boy as he fought, he knew that only this boy could make the rain bleed.

"Namikaze, Nar...no his name now is Enishi... Namikaze, Enishi"

TBC:

A/N as you noticed that Orochimaru was still on leaf and I am making the main enemy Akatsuki since I imagine Orochimaru as a rich-teme just like chariman Kaga from Iron Chef ahhaha. Anyway hope you like this chapter and don't worry the story-line will not disappoint. the story of how Naruto gained his wealth will be told on the next chapter. so see ya next time.

PS: If you guys want to know Jinchuu means Punishment Delivered by man as opposed to Tenchuu being punishment delivered by the heavens.

Kyokeimyaku - State at which the user kept the brain active 24/7 with the thickening of the nerves the users 5 senses will be enhanced, this ability can become the most powerful double edge sword.


	3. We Meet Once Again

Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed update guys I was just really busy with the holiday season and all anyways here is the third chapter of the fic Kyokeimyaku.

Chapter 3:  
We Meet Once Again

Hinata was now walking around the harbor for around an hour now, taking in the sights of shoppers and vendors trying to haggle the cost. She was grateful that her sensei gave them time to themselves.

Flashback

"Team eight since we arrive a day ahead of schedule you are free to explore the town or relax remember to meet me at the inn at seven tonight we can talk more about the target and the plan as well."

"YES!!! Freedom at last!!!" Kiba shouted while running around town like a dog that was caged too long. Hinata could not stop but giggle at the boy's antics while Shino and Kurenai just shook their heads. Hinata began walking towards the shops, while Shino just walked back to the forest near the harbor and Kurenai began searching for the place they can stay for the night.

End of Flashback

The Hyuuga girl looked around amazed at how cheap some of the goods are, though she was already getting discounts from the merchants back home the prices here are rockbottom. She was already tempted to buy some ebi and ika here but restrained herself simply because there is no way to store this goods without it rotting, for now she enjoyed feeling the seabreeze on her face. Her thoughts were disrupted when she bumped into a boy.

"Gomen Ojo-san." The boy offered the his hand at the Hyuga girl. The mute girl looked up blue met white as the girl stared at the boy who was helping her up. After he helped her up he began to walk away without another word. The girl stood there still stunned by the blue eyes that the stranger had, she turned around to see part of the boy's cloak enter the alleyway with dangerous looking men enter as well. Hinata sensing trouble, slowly made her way towards the dark alley though something stopped her in her tracks when she heard some noise and a very particular smell entered her nose.

The scent seems so familiar yet foreign, she continued on her way towards the alley the scent grew stronger as she neared the alley. The mute girl covered her mouth with both her hands as she saw a lone figure drenched in blood in the middle of the pile of corpses, the figure sensed the girl he vanished leaving feathers flowing from the sky

"Hinata, I smell blood are you..." The dog boy found Hinata staring up as feathers continued to freely fall from the heavens. Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the alleyway full of corpses blood everywhere, he ran to the side and vomited on the ground. Shino arrived and quietly observed the scene, Kurenai then appeared and was shocked to see the bloody scene infront of her, though she sights moved to the white eyed girl who was looking at the heavens.

"Feathers?" The genjutsu mistress caught one and kept it as evidence, then she began to lead her team out of the scene.

oooo

"Hinata what did you see?" The genjutsu mistress questioned her student, Hinata began to write down what she saw on.

'A man with blue eyes... Feathers falling from the sky...' Kurenai just sighed and folded the paper into two.

"Alright everyone get some sleep Hinata and I will take this room you boys will be on the room next door if anything happens you know the signal." The two boys just nodded as they got up from their positions and moved next door. Hinata bowed to her teacher before heading towards the door, Kurenai was about to stop her when she began writing something down on the note.

'Im just going out for some fresh air, don't worry Kurenai-sensei' She gave the note to the older woman then walked out the door, leaving the jounin to her thoughts.

"Hinata...just what did you see?"

oooo

The girl silently walked towards the exit of the hotel, as soon as she got out of the structure the girl took in a deep breath of air then began waking towards the docks remembering memories of the past.

FLASHBACK

"Daijoubu?" The girl offered a hand towards the older blond boy, the boy disregarded the hand offered as he stood up himself.

"Aa." The blond wiped off the blood on the side of his mouth and continued to walk away.

"Chibi jou-chan(Little Miss), if I were you, I won't associate with the likes of someone like me." With that the boy began to walk away.

Few months have past the girl became curious of who the boy is and began to 'investigate' the boy by tailing him. The girl was awe struck as she saw the boy train with inhuman dedication and a will stronger than iron. Over the months she became aware that he was his sempai at the academy, yet the other kids mad fun of him or pick on him whenever they can. When he went home after the beatings he would go down the lake and take off his clothing at this point the girl began to blush. When the boy went into the water part of the lake would turn red from his blood.

End of Flashback

She looked up in the sky as she remembered the boy, as she headed to the docks to see the stars and hear the peaceful sounds of the sea.

oooo

"Namikaze-sama, I know its not my business but don't you think you had enough?" The boy did not respond just continued drinking from the glass he had filled with his alcoholic beverage.

"And forgive me for meddling but aren't you kind of young to be drinking this stuff?"

"Maa Maa Yoshiro-san stop being a worry wort, anyway I'm going for a while and in the morning you can depart everything has been taken care of on my side."

"Hai Namikaze-sama" The boy left his glass on the table put on his gasa and white cloak and held his black cane as he walked out the door. As he stepped outside he felt the familiar rush of fresh sea breeze hitting him on the face. The boy looked up the stars, the blond boy took off his glasses then continued walking towards the pier reviewing his memories of his old and new life.

"So tomorrow's the day..."

Flashback

"JI-SAN!!!!!!" The boy saw the kunai go through the older male, blood leaked out of the wound that the old man received. Some of the villagers made their way past the older man. The older girl grabbed his hand and began running away from the villagers.

'Naruto...atashi...kimi wa mamoru (I...will protect you)' Tears were streaming down the young girl's face.

"Naruto-kun, there is not enough time please run as fast as you can, please!"

"Ayame-nee..." The older girl hugged the boy and whispered something to his ear, then pushed him to run. The boy ran as fast as he can he turned back to see the gruesome scene a knife plunged into the throat of the older girl. The blond boy paled as he saw the older girl push the knife out then finally dropping to the ground dead, his screams of anguish resounded through the forest.

"AYAME-NEE!!!!!!!!!"

End of Flashback

The boy continued to walk towards the docks, when the boy got there he laid down on the wooden dock with his hat on the side using his arms as a pillow behind his head his blue eyes taking in the scenery of the field of stars. The blond boy slowly closed his eyes and relaxed as he heard the sound of waves crashing on the wooden platform.

"Ji-san...Ayame-nee..." The blond began to cry the light of the moon reflected of the tears sliding down his cheek.

The boy opened his eyes blue met white, the moonlight shined down on the two people in the dock. Their eyes never moved just stared at each other's orbs. After a few more seconds the boy looked away, while the girl stared at the boy, this time tears began to stream down her cheeks, she tried opening her mouth but no sound came out. The boy wiped the remaining tears on his cheeks with his sleeve then took out a handkerchief and gave it to the girl, she slowly got the cloth and began wiping her tears.

"You should not cry infront of strangers kunoichi-san, it does not suit you." The boy then vanished leaving a trail of black feathers flowing down from the sky. The girl extended her free hand to catch one of the black feathers as she turned red from the comment.

"Na...ru...to..." She murmured to herself, as she was walking back to the inn.

oooo

"Oi Shino Im going out for a while." The Inuzuka boy called out to the stoic boy. Kiba went out of the in he noticed the man with gasa and white cloak walking down the street coming from the docks. He decided to follow the suspicious figure towards its destination. After another few minutes of tailing the figure...

"You know its quite rude to stalk, someone might suspect you of being perverted." The mouth whispered near the Inuzuka's ear, when Kiba turned around he saw nothing but the path leading back to town. The boy touched his ear as he remembered the cold presence behind him, the though made him pale that there was someone who was able to sneak behind him and vanish without a trace, but as he was about to go back, black feathers began to fall from the sky.

"This is..."

The night progressed as Kiba went back to the inn and Hinata did the same, as the Hyuuga girl went back to her room she took out her book she placed the black feather between pages and began writing. Meanwhile Kiba was on his bed examining the feather he got.

"Kiba, I would advice you to rest tomorrow begins the real mission." The Inuzuka boy continued to look at the feather, Shino just sighed at his companion.

"Shino."

"Hmmm?"

"Your Kikai bugs can detect chakra signatures from any object right?"

"That is correct."

"Can your bugs scan this for a second?"

"Is this the same feather from the incident this morning?"

"Yea but I got this when I was tailing someone..."

"Then the outcome will be the same."

"What do you mean?" The Inuzuka asked as he stood up from bed.

"Kurenai-sensei had me examine the feather she got this morning and it seems that my bugs detect nothing from it, no chakra, no scent, nothing. The feathers seems to be of synthetic material yet my bugs tell me that its natural." 

"So what is it?"

"It is unknown based on the collected data I have at the moment."

"Dammit."

oooo

The next day, Team 8 went to the designated location so they could meet the client for the mission. The streets of Oshaku harbor bustled with life as different shops open for the day and the eager shoppers waiting to buy supplies for their families. The Konoha nins spotted a tall man waving at them as they came close to the designated location.

"You must be the Konoha nins Namikaze-sama was expecting."

"Hai, you must be Yoshiro-san captain of the Kagakaze, its a pleasure to meet you." the jounin extended her hand the ship captain shook her hand .

"So, tell us more about this Namikaze-sama." The Dog boy questioned.

"Hmmm well he is one of the strongest and riches people in the elemental countries."

"Heh must be because of his cash." The Inuzuka scoffed, the captain ignored the comment.

"Please follow me." The captain lead the group to a nearby restaurant the captain checked his watch.

"Gomen ne, I must take my leave I have other important matter I need to attend to." With that the ship captain left.

"Hey wait a..."

"He's gone Kiba." Shino told the other boy.

"Dammit." Swore the Inuzuka, Hinata just sat there quietly while Shino began conversing with his bugs, after a few moments...

"You must be the Konoha nins sent to pick-me up from this town." The group turned around to see a young boy a little older than they are his dark round shades covering his blue eyes, Kiba was surprised to see the boy standing behind them without him noticing, Shino just raised his glasses while Hinata covered her mouth with the two hands.

"You must be Namikaze, Enishi." Kurenai offered him a hand the blond just gave them a smile then took the jounin's hand and shook it.

"Now when do..."

Na...Ru...To...Kun." The rest of Team 8 looked at the girl in disbelief as the Hyuuga girl spoke.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update you guys I was busy with school and work then a goddamn robbery happened at the place I work at the friggin guy had us at gun point. Oh and about Hinata's muteness is a psychological sickness rather than a physical problem. By the way what Naruto has is not a bloodline its actually a condition where the nerves thicken to an abnormal size making him react faster and see things more clearly or as the real user Yukishiro Enishi said that he could see every drop of blood falling to the ground and every grain of sand making contact with his skin. So here are some terms I use.

Jinchuu - Punishment delivered by man

Tenchuu-Punishment by the Heavens

Kyokeimyaku- Nerves of Insanity or Frenzied Nerves

Gasa - Straw Hat

Daijoubu - Are you alright?

So hope this translation guide help clear things up and please guys give me some Ideas on my other fic Through a Demon's Eyes I have a serious mental block with that story.  



	4. Survival, Duty, and Vengance

A/N: Sorry guys for the long release of the chapter I have been very busy with school and work. And the "Through a Demon's eyes" contest is still open, you can either post your artwork in deviantart or send the email directly to me, my e-mail address can be found at my fanfic page at fanfictiondotnet. So hope you e-mail me your artworks, with out further delays here is the next chapter of Kyokeimyaku.

Kyokeimyaku:

Chapter 4: Survival, Duty, and Vengance.

"Namikaze-san" The red eyed jounin called the boy.

'As I saw the sword go through the last of my precious people.'

"Hai Kurenai-san?" The merchant boy looked at the red eyed jounin.

"With the pace we are going we should be getting to Konoha within a day and a half." She informed him.

"I see that's good." The blond looked down to the ground as he began recalling memories of his struggle.

'My world has changed when my path became paved with blood and corpses'

FLASHBACK

The blond boy savagely bit down on the raw wolf meat that he caught the night before he eyed the entrance to the shack. Blood splattered everywhere, the boy's teeth tore through the meat to the bones. The once warm blue eyes has become all frozen with hate and vengeance, his pure heart turned to darkness.

"Well Well Well looks what do we have here boys!?" A large man standing at the entrance of the shack.

"It seems we have a trespasser in our midst." Another one remarked, the blond boy did nothing his cold eyes just stared at the entrance as he ate the last pieces of raw meat.

"What do with this one boss?"

"Kill it!"

"Be reasonable Matsuda-sama he is merely a chi..." The man did not get to finish his sentence as he was taken down with a single punch.

"Urasai Yoshiro! Just like your brother you are weak!" The blond boy finished the meat dropping the bone to the ground, the leader just turned around to see the boy staring at him with cold eyes.

"Any last words before you die." The boy just showed his teeth then said something that made the other men's hair stand up on end.

"Boku wa...harahetai" The boss's eyes just widened as he felt the kunai stabbing his throat, as he fell down the boy took a bite out of his right arm and began chewing the piece of flesh in between his teeth. The other men saw this display others began charging at the boy, the blond tried to dodge, but he winced in pain as the spear pierced his gut. The boy just grinned as he held part of the spear, pulling the man close, then biting on his neck removing the skin and the throat. Blood sprayed out of the body coating the boy in red. Naruto stood up, he held the spear and pulled it out of his body, blood began to pour out from the boy's gut.

"B...B...Bakemono!" The boy just displayed a demonic grin as he walked towards the terrified man, the last thing the man ever saw was a row of teeth biting down on his flesh.

Yoshiro was terrified at what the boy can do and how powerful this boy can become, he looked at the boy with fear and awe as the boy chewed on the flesh of his former "friends". The sickening sound of flesh and meat being cut by the boy's teeth, but what the man was surprised about is how the boy has nerves bulging at different parts of his body, cold blue eyes was focusing on the meat that was infront of him and did not even give the terrified man as much as a glace. Yoshiro slowly crawled away from the eating boy trying his best not to be noticed, his hand slowly sliding and pushing his body to the exit of the shack.

"Oi." The older man froze when he heard the boy speak, his voice as cold as ice sent shivers to the now former yakuza.

"H-h-h-hai!?" The older man was stuttering as he was speaking with the boy, while the boy just stared at him with his cold blue eyes and blood covered body. The boy slowly raise his kunai at the man's throat making the man gulp.

"Boku..." the boy never got to finish what he said as darkness emerged and the last thing he heard was a voice calling him...

ooo

The boy's blue eyes opened, his body numb from blood loss though his blue orbs just stared impassively at the ceiling. The boy glanced at his right to see a man sleeping on the small table beside the futon, he switch his view back to the ceiling. The boy stood up and scanned the room for his kunai.

"I Threw the kunai away." The boy quickly turned to the man, but ended up opening several wounds on his body, the older man quickly pulled out some bandages and antiseptics. The boy looked at him quizzically as the old man came near him and actually cleaned and put some protection in his wounds.

"Naze ka? (Why?)" The boy only looked at him with cold eyes his face unmoving, not a trace of emotion can be detected. The man gulped but continued addressing the wounds and changing the boy's bandages.

"Because you are a child, as an adult it is my duty to take care of the younger generation."

"Even if the child is a monster?" Yoshiro's eyes widened at the statement, as memories of blood resurfaced making him remember the smell of death. The older man kept his composure and faced the boy eye to eye.

"A child is a child nothing can change that." With that the older man stood up and walked out of the room.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Namikaze-san we need to camp out here for the night." The jounin informed the client.

"I have no qualms against that Kurenai-san." The boy began walking away from the group, the jounin put a hand on the boy's shoulder and giving the boy a questioning look

"You don't have to worry Kurenai-san Im just going to soak my feet on the spring close here

'Spring?'

"Do you want me to send one of my students to guard you?"

"That won't be necessary, though if your students want to soak their feet with me then that is fine, I'll enjoy the company."

"Thank you for the generous offer Namikaze-san but we will have to decline." The Inuzuka looked away, while the Aburame began to gather wood for the fire.

"Suit youself." The pale-blond boy began walking away, Kurenai felt a tug on her sleeve the older jounin.

"Hinata-chan..."

ooo

The boy got to the spring, the boy dropped his cane then slowly took off his eastern footwear. The boy sat on the edge of the spring then stared into his reflection on the waters, he took off his glasses then closed his eyes. Memories of the past began flooding him once more, memories of rain and blood.

FLASHBACK

"This is a very clean cut well done Namikaze-san." Yoshiro his guardian mentioned as he was inspecting the wood, the blond boy just bowed to his guardian. The older man was amazed at the boy's innate ability with the blade, though he was only teaching the boy basics, Naruto quickly advanced past him developing his own styles, "Tenshisatsugaiken"(Angel killing sword).

"At this rate he will be ready."

ooo

"Please let my father go!!" The white eyed nin just looked at girl then did multiple thrust on her legs, the girl then collapsed when her legs went numb but tears continued to flow as she saw her father being dragged out of the hut and into the street.

"Silence woman!!" The Nin just slapped the girl.

"He is our mission, to bring this man dead or alive to our client!"

"Oi..." The crowd went silent as the boy came near wearing a white eastern shirt with white pants.

"What do you want brat!"

"Konoha huh?" The boy just smirked as he saw the nins hitae-ate.

"What is it to you gaki!?"

"Vanish."

"Huh!?" The boy vanished then appeared on the side of one of the nins, then delivering a punch on the nin's side.

"That all you..." The nin then vomited blood as his organs came out the opposite side, killing the other nin.

"What did you do gaki!"The boy slowly removed his hat and his glasses revealing the nerves that was bulging on the side of the boy's eyes.

"B...b...byaku..gan!"

"Iie, its something better." The last thing the man remembered was feeling the boy's hand go through his chest.

END FLASHBACK

"Rasenshu..." The boy stared into his reflection as the name rolled out of his mouth.

"Hyuuga-san won't you care to join me?" The boy asked without looking at her direction, a rustling noise was heard and the shy girl slowly stepped out of the darkness. Without saying anything the boy motioned for the Hyuuga girl to sit beside him.

"What do you think of this world Hyuuga-san?"The girl looked at him confused.

"The world Hyuuga-san, how do you like it?" The girl began scribbling a note on her pad but the older boy just took the pen and the pad away then looked at the lavender eyes as if watching every though and seeing though her very being.

"Self-hatred? no its much more deeper than that..." The Hyuuga girl stared at him with wide eyes.

"The pain of other's death has already touched you more than once." The girl began to back away.

"It's you, you are holding yourself back, the big question now is why?" The kunoichi quickly ran away hearing the painful words.

"That girl will be of some use to me...Well then!" A demonic grin spread though the boy's face.

oooo

"Yoshiro-san"

"Hmmm?" The captain turned around to see his first mate and friend come in with tea.

"Well, I know Namikaze-sama is quite the fighter but what are those things that pops out of his body when he fights?"

"Kyokeimyaku."

"Kyo...kei...?" The first mate questioned.

"Its a condition that thickens the nerves and his five senses increases exponentially."

"But with the intake of sensory information affect the person's brain?"

"Ah thats the theory and its namesake, the first to acquire the condition is a man name Yukishiro, Enishi though after several years with the condition he became mentally unstable."

"The nerves of insanity."

"Ah thats where the actually where the condition's name came from, and that's the same person where Namikaze-sama got his name."

"Namikaze, Enishi..."

oooo

'Ever since that day, I decided to change.' the blond stood up from his position.

'They say that the road to glory is paved with blood and corpses.' the boy grabbed his cane leaning on the tree.

'If that's the case, Konoha's soil wil be watered with blood...' The blond began walking back to the camp site.

A/N: Sorry guys for the slow update I was having problems with college and my job but don't worry I will continue and finish my story and guys the contest for my other story is still on going for details see my profile page or my other story "Through a Demon's eyes".


	5. Mask of the Deceiver

Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the positive feedback I have been getting from you guys this really means a lot to me. I plan on releasing a chapter before my final exams and I just finished watching ep 19 of Code Geass, when Shirley was killed by Rolo I was calling for Rolo's Blood but when he did what he did on ep 19 I was really touched at the moment when he was protecting Lelouch. Anyway enough about my rambling here is Chapter 5

Legend

"Blah" - Talking

'Sign Language/Thoughts/Written notes'

Chapter 5

Mask of the Deceiver

"Namikaze-san were here, now we need to escort you to the Hokage's office." The red eyed jounin informed the client the boy just smiled.

"Do not worry about those things Kurenai-san, now that we are in the village I will report to the Hokage later you go ahead so that you and your students can rest for a job well done." The boy finished with a smile.

"But..."

"Now now Kurenai-san I need to finish some business transactions in my stores that are set up here, so you and your students go on ahead." walking away from the group.

"Well if you say so... Ok guys since the client insisted, this C-ranked mission is declared a success, I will report to the Hokage on the mission you guys are dismissed." Kurenai began to head towards the Hokage tower while the genin went to their respective homes.

****

"So do you want to stock up on this Namikaze-sama?" The manager asked

"Hmm how are the sales of the product?" The boy asked while examining the object in question.

"It seems poplar with the shinobi crowd because of its cheapness and effectiveness in long mission."

"Get ten orders from the main warehouse. Now if that is all then I'll be at the hotel." The boy signed the documents and began walking out of the shops. The boy was walking back towards his hotel, civilians and merchants alike began whispering about the young rich merchant that rivals the great snake sannin in terms of income. The boy adjusted his sun glasses then smirked as he passed by the snake sannin.

"And who do I owe the pleasure of your visit Namikaze-san?" The pale man asked the merchant.

"Im here for my business Orochimaru-san, besides I am one of the benefactors of this village's chuunin exams."

"If you are planning anything Namikaze-san I will protect Konoha."

"Hehe well Orochimaru-san why do you think I'll do something, though a word of the wise be careful of the 'Red Dawn'." The Boy continued walking away as he vanished in the crowd.

"That boy..." The snake sannin narrowed his eyes at the boy, as though the snake sannin knows he was plotting something.

****

"I'm here to see the Hokage." The pale boy just smiled at the receptionist while the receptionist blushed at the boy's actions.

"N..N..Name sir?"

"Namikaze, Enishi" The receptionist announced the guest to the hokage while the boy just sat down on one of the chairs.

"Namikaze-san, hokage-sama will see you now."

"Thank you..."

"Amamiya, U...u...u...mi"

"Thank you Amamiya-san" The boy, bowed lightly then entered the hokage's office leaving a blushing receptionist in his wake. When the boy entered the office the Hokage ringed his intercom, and told his secretary not to disturb him and his guest, the secretary complied and the old man started doing hand signs and used a jutsu to sound proof the room.

"It been a while Sandaime-sama."

"Yes it is Namikaze, Enishi, no....Uzumaki,Naruto-kun..."

"Everything is ready as you have requested Jiji..."

"Jouka no Honoo(Cleansing by Fire) will soon begin, you can have me and my affiliate's support Hokage-sama." the boy added

"This village will finally be purged after all those years, they turn their backs on what is really important, and with this I will ignite the flames that drive Konoha once more." Naruto just watched the old Hokage with a smile on his face as the dreams of his leader will finally be fulfilled. The boy suddenly turned serious and focused on what is coming in from his ear piece.

"Hokage-sama, our double agent is ready anytime."

"Very good Naruto-kun, you must be tired let us continue our discussion for another time."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The boy quietly left though the door.

****

That night the boy in white was in a bar drinking some sake while he quietly listened on what is going on around the tavern.

"Oi Nishino-san tell us how the demon-boy died again!" One of the drunkards was shouting in a drunken state.

"Ok ok it was like this I kicked the trash around a little but then suddenly the old guy from the ramen stand and his daughter grabbed the demon trash and ran off." The boy in white gritted his teeth as the story progressed.

"you should have seen the old guy he was like... 'Can't you fools understand that the boy is just the container he never is the demon.' ... hahahahahaha" The group just laughed at the story, until the a sake cup hit the chuunin in the back of the head.

"Who the fuck threw that!?!?!?!?" the chuunin looked around to see the patrons looking at him in fear, then he spotted the boy calmly drinking sake.

"Oi gaki! " The boy just sat there drinking his sake

"Oi..."

"Meet me later near the cliff." The boy just stood up then walked away.

"Oh and bring your comrades." The boy left the bar leaving behind the enraged chuunin.

****

"YOU FAILURE!!!!" The head of the Hyuuga family slapped her daughter, the younger was hiding behind the pole and winced as the back of her father's hand made contact with her sister's cheek.

"We Hyuuga were suppose to be the best but you.... Stand up!" the Hyuuga girl slowly stood up only to be knocked down by another slap from her father.

"I can't stand looking at a failure like you!" Hiashi walked away leaving the girl, when he left the smaller Hyuuga approached Hinata with a first aid kit.

"Onee-chan..."

'Hanabi-chan?' The younger Hyuuga pulled out some disinfectants and cotton balls and began treating her sister's wounds .

'Hanabi, I'm ok , I'll be going back to my apartment. ' the older Hyuuga signed

"I'll come with you onee-chan..." Hanabi put away the kit and helped her sister up.

'Arigatou Hanabi-chan.' The sisters began walking away from the compound.

****

The boy in white looked up in the sky then he began pouring sake on two make-shift grave markers, once the sake bottle was empty the blond gently set the sake bottle down and began to pray.

'Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jiji, I will avenge you and light Konoha's will of fire once more.' The boy's eyes snapped open when he heard multiple footprints.

'8 no 15 all shinobi'

"I didn't think you'd have the balls to show up." The chuunin known as Nishino shouted.

"Before we fight tell me, did you kill the old man?" The boy adjusted his glasses.

"Hahaha Yes the old bastard was begging his us not to harm the kid, then I stabbed him in the gut I enjoyed seeing his face when my kunai entered though his gut."

"That is all I need to hear." The boy drew his Shikomizue and vanished and cut off the chuunin's arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! MY FUCKING ARM!!!!"

"It's heaven's will that I deliver Ten'chu to Konoha and you will be the first to receive it. "

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR GET THIS FUCKER!!!!!" All shinobi drew their weapons and began surrounding the boy while Nishino was baking up to the tree. The chuunin's eyes widened as the blond was fighting several chuunins and seemed that the wounds were insignificant. Slash, Stab, Evade, the blond merchant went over the three motions in cycles like a beautiful dance that produces red rain.

"Die fucker!!!" The Chuunin threw a fuma-shuriken at the boy the boy side stepped the shuriken nicking his cheek and then in one swift motion threw his shikomizue at the chuunin burying itself on the nin's forhead though the hitae-ate . The boy quickly switched to his hand-to-hand stance and started going though hand seals , then his fist began glowing blue as a concentrated amount of chakra circulated on his fist. The boy buried his fist on the nearest chuunin creating a gaping hole on the chuunin's chest as the chakra went though the chuunin's body. The Chuunins stopped their movement as they looked at the boy his fist dripping with blood. The boy walked over his thrown shikomizue and pulled it out of the chuunin's head.

"Its about time I finished this." Nerves began thickening on the boy's body. The blond removed his glasses revealing the nerves around the boy's eyes, then he spun his sword once ending it on the reverse grip

"Ore wa Tenchu! (This is my Divine Punishment) " The boy vanished and the surrounding nins fell to the ground dead, blood raining upon the surroundings. Nishino looked at the boy soaked in blood and his eyes widened at the realization.

"That boy...It can't be..." The moon shined down on the boy soaked in blood, memories from the past began to surface as a 10 year old figure appeared behind the boy

"It's you!!!"

"Do you remember me now?"

"DEMON BRAT!!!!" The nin charged at the boy, Naruto just side stepped while cutting the other arm then kicking the man behind the knees forcing the nin to kneel.

"Do you remember this kunai?" Naruto took out the rusted kunai and showed it to the incapacitated nin.

"No."

"This is the kunai you threw and nailed me in the shoulder when I was younger and now its going to do the same to you." Naruto swiftly stabbed the kunai on the man's shoulder, and the man let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!! WHEN THE SANDAIME GET THE WORD ON THIS YOU WILL SUFFER."

"He will not know, and now the last thing you will see is the blade of my sword... sayonara Nishino-san" The blade passed by the nins neck quickly and the tainting the ground red. The boy's eyes widened as he saw a girl with white eyes and blood splattered all over her face. Rain began slowly cleansing the ground of blood and dirt, the two stared at each other as time seemed to stop.

"Na...ru...to" Hinata mumbled as she saw blood and water and the boy in white tainted in blood.

The moon that night turned red while the rain cleansed the earth.

A/N: Im not dead yet guys sorry for the uber late chapter a lot of stuff happened to my life, but I don't want to bore you guys with my life. Anyway hope you like it , and if you notice Naruto here is not super strong like in other stories he still sustained some injury left and right anyway here are the terms:

Shikomizue - Cane Sword (See Zatoichi for reference)

Tenchu- Divine Punishment

thats all and hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you next chapter and please any ideas drop me a review and review in general as well. Remember no flames, flames will be used to light my cigar *Laughs*

Kyo out.


	6. Notice

A/N: Sorry guys this is not a chapter but I will be putting my stuff on Hiatus for now since I am busy with my senior project and all this College but anyway after graduation I will once again have time to update my stories till then wish me luck guys in finishing my senior project.


End file.
